Ceremonia
by Dirty Stories And Stuff
Summary: Regarder, incertains, et se toucher le sexe et puis le sien. Tu voulais découvrir le désir. Un désir à s'évanouir. Un désir à se détruire.   Post XMFC - Slash E/C - OS


_Titre _: Ceremonia

_Auteur_ : Toujours moi

_Pairing_ : Toujours Charles et Erik

Rating : MA **(Lemon violent, limite psychopathe, **si, si c'est possible …)

_Résumé_ : _« Regarder, incertains, et se toucher le sexe et puis le sien. Tu voulais découvrir le désir. Un désir à s'évanouir. Un désir à se détruire. »_ Ces phrases ne sont pas de moi, je ne les ai même pas mises dans ma fic. Elles proviennent d'une chanson d'Indochine, _L'amoureuse_, et j'ai trouvé qu'elles collaient bien à l'histoire. Voilà voila.

_Disclaimer :_ Toujours pas à moi. Et c'est bien dommage …

_Note_ : Cette fic prend place après XMFC, mais Charles n'est pas en fauteuil roulant (parce que c'était plus facile pour l'auteur qu'il ait le plein usage de son corps …). Au départ, c'était supposé être joyeux mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire mal finir, que voulez-vous on ne se change pas … Sinon … Ah oui ! J'ai écrit cet OS sur le thème « sexe sale » donc évidemment, il y a un lemon. Violent. Particulier. Enfin, vous verrez, mais je me suis éclaté à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je dis « violent », mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment. Pas dans le sens dans lequel on l'entend. Enfin bon … Quoi d'autre ? Ben, j'aime pas particulière cette fic en fait, juste le lemon.

Et merci à Cherry qui entretient sans arrêt mon imagination en matière de lemon (pas très original celui là, hein …)

Bonne lecture …

**OoOoO**

**Ceremonia**

Charles ouvrit abruptement les yeux. Le manoir était parfaitement silencieux, tous les enfants dormaient profondément, la maisonnée n'avait jamais été aussi calme. En fronçant les sourcils, il chercha ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil. Aucun bruit. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était le silence pesant et l'obscurité effrayante. Avec un soupir, il referma les yeux en se traitant mentalement de paranoïaque. Depuis qu'Erik était parti le télépathe se surprenait à sursauter au moindre bruit, à se réveiller sans raison au milieu de la nuit comme si il attendait une chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Une personne qui ne reviendrait jamais. Il aurait dû se faire une raison depuis le temps. Combien de temps déjà ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Plus ou moins, peu importait. Ce n'était qu'une éternité de plus, chaque nuit qu'il passait sans lui.

Erik était parti.

Trois mots. Une réalité. Qu'il parvenait tout juste à accepter.

Charles se tourna sur le flanc. Il devait essayer de se rendormir. Le jour qui suivrait promettait d'être difficile. Il soupira. Visite hebdomadaire de la CIA. Les enfants seraient interrogés, le manoir serait fouillé. Charles regarderait, désabusé. Encore une trahison. Moins douloureuse, plus supportable. Les souvenirs de Moira avaient fini par revenir après quelques semaines, quelques mois. Et elle avait parlé, livrant sans remords les mutants, les enchainant. Le télépathe n'avait pas cherché à connaitre les raisons de sa trahison. Une de plus. Une de moins. Quelle importance ? Il subissait sans un mot, sans se défendre. Il aurait pu. Leur effacer à tous la mémoire. Les rendre fou. Les tuer. Et à quoi ça servirait ? Erik ne reviendrait pas pour autant. Erik … C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient en fin de compte. Chaque semaine ils venaient uniquement pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas refugié ici. Qu'il n'était pas revenu. Magneto était tout ce qui les intéressait. Et quand ils l'auraient, les humains laisseraient les autres mutants tranquilles. Erik contre la paix. Un contre des milliers. Le choix était simple. Mais Erik n'était plus là.

Le télépathe se redressa brusquement. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le manoir. Juste devant sa chambre. Celui qui l'avait réveillé. Erik. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, fixement. Il était là. Il attendait, il hésitait, il … pleurait ? Charles voulu se lever, ouvrir la porte, le frapper, l'embrasser. Il resta désespérément immobile. Depuis combien de temps Erik était-il là ? Charles secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Erik devait partir. Partir …

« Va-t'en … »

Il murmura à peine. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Sa voix résonna clairement alors qu'il abandonnait le refuge doux et chaud de son lit. A la lueur blafarde de la lune, il l'observa. Erik n'avait pas changé. Il inspirait toujours autant de crainte et de méfiance. Il était toujours aussi froid et raide. Il avait toujours autant de colère en lui. Il était toujours profondément Erik.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder. Malgré sa profonde rancœur pour l'allemand, Charles ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait énormément maigri. Lui qui n'était déjà pas bien épais … Il flottait dans ses vêtements, son visage était émacié et il n'était pas difficile de deviner que sa peau était terne et grise. Cet idiot était-il tellement obsédé au point d'en oublier de se nourrir ? Une vague de tendresse déferla sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir. Erik était là. Ça suffisait à dissiper la colère qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Le plus naturellement du monde, Charles ouvrit ses bras. Sans hésitation aucune, l'autre vint s'y blottir, mettant entre parenthèse les deux ou trois années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Ils s'enlacèrent, cherchant fébrilement un contact avec l'autre corps. Et malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Charles ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas les retrouvailles qu'il avait tant de fois imaginés. Le retour brusque d'Erik, sa peau de nouveau contre la sienne, c'était … presque normal. Mais leur séparation n'avait pas été normale … Charles secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça.

« Pardonne-moi … »

Le télépathe se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Erik. Les lèvres pincées, il prit un peu de recul pour lui assener une gifle magistrale. Sous le choc, l'allemand tourna la tête sèchement sans toutefois émettre le moindre son de douleur ou de protestation. Sa passivité était presque effrayante. En serrant les dents (frapper quelqu'un était bien plus douloureux physiquement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé …), Charles leva l'autre main, se préparant à le cogner une autre fois. Néanmoins, il resta immobile, hésitant. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir le frapper, même si l'allemand le méritait amplement. D'ailleurs, il était d'accord pour reconnaitre qu'une gifle n'était rien comparée à ce que lui-même avait vécu. Ainsi, il amorça son geste … mais se figea avant de l'avoir touché. Erik avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans son regard, aucun désir de riposter. Il n'y avait juste rien. Et c'était bien plus effrayant que la plus froide des rages. En soupirant, le télépathe laissa sa main retomber contre son corps. Il aurait voulu le frapper à nouveau, au moins pour le faire réagir. Mais il n'en avait même pas la force.

« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. »

Erik se contenta de rester immobile, si bien que Charles se demanda un instant s'il l'avait entendu. Mais il savait que c'était le cas. Doucement, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se goutèrent, se scellèrent ensemble. Désespérément, le télépathe s'accrocha à Erik, gardant sa bouche pressée contre la sienne comme pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Il avait besoin de le sentir, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Erik … Dis-moi que tu vas rester … Mens moi … »

Sa voix était suppliante mais son visage était dur. Il préférait se raccrocher à un mensonge, il avait besoin d'un mensonge. Même pour quelques heures. Juste croire que rien ne s'était passé. Comme un bonheur illusoire.

« S'il te plait »

Il vit le visage d'Erik, si proche de lui, se durcir. Pourtant, quand il lui caressa la joue, son geste était tendre. L'allemand était le feu et la glace. Il était à la fois dur et tendre. Mauvais et bon. Fort et faible.

« Je resterai toujours avec toi. »

Une once de sincérité traversa le regard gris du contrôleur de métal. Charles voulu s'y raccrocher, mais elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

De nouveau, il l'embrassa. Plus passionnément. Moins maladroit et plus contrôlé. Ses mains glissèrent sous le pull d'Erik, traçant leur chemin sur son dos, lentement. Puis, se forçant à quitter l'étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué, il se recula de deux pas. Les deux regards, azur et métal, se percutèrent, se défièrent, s'adoucirent. Sans baisser les yeux, Charles enleva son pyjama. Lascivement, ses mains s'accrochaient au tissu pour le défaire dévoilant peu à peu son corps nu. Constatant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, figé en une expression d'horreur et de regret, le télépathe lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant ainsi à s'approcher. Il posa la main d'Erik sur son torse en soutenant son regard sans défaillir. Lentement, il fit descendre la main sur son ventre, frémissant quand les doigts s'accrochèrent à sa peau. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre l'aine, l'allemand récupéra sa main et la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

« Allonge-toi. »

Le télépathe se recula jusqu'au lit, sans le quitter des yeux. Après avoir échangé un regard brulant avec l'allemand, il s'allongea sur le dos et écarta les jambes en relevant les genoux. Offert à Erik. Alors qu'il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, Charles glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, la bouche entrouverte. Après avoir caressé son intimité, sous l'œil toujours attentif de l'autre homme, il se pénétra avec un doigt. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, exagérément lentement. Il savait qu'Erik le regardait. Même si il ne le voyait pas, il sentait ses yeux sur lui. Brulants. En se mordant la lèvre, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Ses orteils se serrèrent sur le drap alors qu'il gémissait. Il intensifia un peu le mouvement de son bassin en entendant l'allemand s'approcher de lui. Sans relever la tête, il le sentit s'agenouiller devant lui alors qu'il lui retirait ses doigts. Lascivement, Erik les porta à sa bouche, les yeux mi-clos sous les gémissements de plaisir de Charles. Tandis qu'il les léchait consciencieusement, le télépathe se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement rauque. Puis, une fois que les doigts furent enduits de salive, l'allemand les abandonna en les laissant mollement retomber sur le matelas.

Charles releva un peu la tête, s'attendant à voir son amant se déshabiller. Au lieu de ça, Erik le regardait fixement, le visage indéchiffrable. Le télépathe voulu se relever, craignant qu'il ne parte mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, l'allemand plaça sa tête entre les cuisses de l'autre homme. D'abord avec précaution, il commença à lécher son intimité alors que Charles écarquillait les yeux avec surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais le seul son qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut un long gémissement de plaisir. A chaque coup de langue, une vive chaleur l'emplissait, irradiant son corps entier. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Et personne n'ignorait qu'il avait eu une vie sexuelle pour le moins agitée dans des temps anciens. Il y avait d'abord eu toutes les femmes d'un soir qu'il avait débauchées. Puis il y avait eu Erik. Sa meilleure expérience. Et c'était toujours cet homme qui le faisait prendre autant de plaisir. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas seulement contrôler le métal mais aussi son corps entier.

Les pensées du télépathe s'égarèrent quand la langue de l'allemand pénétra dans son intimité. Il se cambra, arquant son corps au maximum en serrant ses doigts sur son oreiller. A l'intérieur de lui, le muscle de son amant allait et venait, l'humidifiant de l'intérieur. Charles murmura son nom, les yeux perdus. Un peu effrayé. Erik pouvait lui faire perdre pied, l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement, avec tant de facilité ! Le télépathe n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre, mais l'autre homme avait un contrôle total sur lui. Total. Parce que même s'il l'avait trahi, même si il lui avait fait plus de mal que n'importe qui, Charles continuerait toujours de croire aveuglément en Erik. C'était comme ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne le vendrait jamais à la CIA. Erik valait bien des milliers de vie.

Un couinement plaintif résonna dans la pièce silencieuse quand l'allemand mordilla l'intimité du télépathe. Une nouvelle fois, Charles se sentit partir. Mourir comme ça aurait été parfait. Langoureusement, il passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux de son amant. Il n'aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais c'était Erik qui conduisait. Aussi, il ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir de frustration quand l'allemand releva la tête pour lui sourire malicieusement. Charles grogna, pas du tout amusé, et se releva. Fébrilement, il entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de l'autre homme. Tant mieux, parce que dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, le télépathe aurait été capable de le violer. Ou de le forcer à lui faire l'amour, ce qui revenait au même. Charles soupira, surpris d'avoir de telles pensées. Il se morigéna un instant avant de se dire que finalement c'était uniquement de la faute d'Erik si il était dans cet état et que par conséquent il mériterait bien un châtiment si il ne le prenait pas dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Comme si il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit. Erik se permit même de rire en se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements. Armé lui aussi d'un sourire, le télépathe s'allongea de nouveau, savourant le son du rire de l'allemand. Aussi rare que précieux.

Quand Erik s'allongea sur lui, Charles l'enserra de ses bras. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne firent rien d'autres que se regarder, se caressant des yeux, s'aimant silencieusement. Puis l'allemand posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, échangeant ainsi un court mais tendre baiser. Le télépathe caressa son visage amaigri en échangeant son bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Durant un court moment, Charles crut que les mots lui avaient échappés. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais les lui dire. Jamais. Pas parce qu'Erik ne les méritait pas, mais parce que c'était trop douloureux de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui l'avait trahi. Toutefois, il se rassura rapidement. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé … Son sourire disparu immédiatement à cette pensée. Finalement, c'était encore plus dur à entendre qu'à dire. Et c'était plus facile de se dire qu'Erik n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. C'était plus facile de le trahir à son tour. Il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand l'allemand les essuya avec le bout de son doigt. Il lui sourit faiblement, cherchant vainement à le rassurer. Erik n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien. Pourtant, Charles était persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il allait advenir ensuite. Il le savait depuis le moment où il était entré dans la chambre. Désespérément, le télépathe s'accrocha au cou de son amant, calmant un peu ses larmes tandis que l'allemand le pénétrait. D'un même mouvement, ils unirent les mouvements de leurs hanches. Leurs deux corps enlacés s'épousaient parfaitement et bientôt seul le plaisir les habita. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent. Plaisir et désespoir. Joie et peine.

Charles devait faire un choix. Mais ce n'était plus entre Erik et les autres. Les autres avaient déjà gagné. Doucement, il pénétra à l'intérieur de son esprit, comme l'allemand était entré en lui. Il effleura son esprit, partagea son plaisir avec le sien. Les deux hommes accélérèrent les mouvements de leurs hanches de concert, haletant. Erik dans Charles. Charles dans Erik. Le télépathe fouilla dans sa tête. Erik n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

_Je resterai toujours avec toi._

La CIA allait l'emprisonner. Ils allaient l'étudier, le torturer, le faire payer pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises. Le tuer. Erik n'était plus Erik. Il l'était, en apparence. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il était vide. Il s'était tué à petit feu lui-même en quittant Charles. Le télépathe apaisa son esprit.

Le plaisir les prit par surprise. Fulgurant. Comme un éclair. Leurs deux corps se tendirent en même temps. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient ensemble. Alors Charles se décida. Le corps tremblant à la fois par l'orgasme et la peur, il sauva Erik.

_« Meurs. »_

Les yeux de l'allemand s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait, son corps se raidit. Erik n'était plus. Mais il était en paix.

Charles resta longtemps immobile, le corps de son amant contre le sien. Puis il l'enlaça, le serra dans ses bras, embrassa sa tempe, ses cheveux, son visage. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant les pentes de ses joues, intarissables. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se dégagea en pleurant silencieusement. Avec une infinie précaution, il installa Erik correctement dans le lit, le recouvrant avec les draps en caressant son visage.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Erik. Et je te pardonne. »

Une dernière fois, il l'embrassa comme pour sceller ses paroles. Après tout, une trahison de plus ou de moins …


End file.
